


Marble

by starlurker



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlurker/pseuds/starlurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney have to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for sheafrotherdon's kiss meme on July 7, 2007.

The object of the ceremony was for pairs to climb a wooden pole coated with some strange form of animal wax. Once both people made it to the top, they had to kiss, which was part of the ceremony, because all climbers had to carry a shiny pebble in their mouth. It was the size of a dime, glowed like newly pressed honey and smelled like mint.

"How do I know it doesn't have citrus?" Rodney asked.

"How do we know it doesn't have citrus?" John asked Teyla.

Teyla clucked her tongue and tapped her heels three times fast. The village leader, who was either beaming with pleasure or just lit eerily by the strange glow of the energy weapon strapped to his hip, spun on his heel once and let loose with what sounded like a yodel.

"It is free of citrus," Teyla said.

"We're supposed to climb with bare hands?" Rodney asked. "It's slippery, God knows what animal blubber they used to coat that wood, and it smells like old beef. Why would I want to touch it again?"

Teyla clapped her hands five times and then spun her arms in opposite directions. The village leader smiled, then did what seemed like an Egyptian hieroglyphic walk.

"As close as I can tell, he is saying 200 gigabyte hard drive with Ancient documents. I am unfamiliar with what his index finger rotation means however."

"Good enough for me," Rodney said. He put the pebble in his mouth and started climbing, with John following behind to boost him up if needed. Both of them kept slipping, and it wasn't too long before Rodney was sweating profusely, with John not looking much better.

"I hate this world. These people have the equivalent of fucking iPods and Macs, but they still see some merit in making people do stupid, backwater rituals."

"Just climb, Rodney. Also? Shut up."

After 30 minutes, they finally made it to the top. The poles had what looked like two ram heads facing east and west attached at the top, which they both used to push themselves up. The minute they did, the village leader sent a blast of energy their way with a genial smile on his face. He clearly aimed wide, but it still sent the message loud and clear.

John looked at Rodney and smirked. "Hey, at least we have fresh breath." Rodney rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

Their chapped lips met hesitantly as their eyes closed, which seemed to make the minty smell of the pebbles in their mouth more potent, making the air thick with what Rodney could only think of as Pepsodent aphrodisiac. Rodney opened his eyes to see yellow wisps of smoke coming from their mouths, John's eyes glowing green from behind the wisps of smoke. He opened his mouth and felt the pillowy curve of John's bottom lip with his tongue, the salty-sweet taste of John's tongue in his mouth. Something in Rodney's mind opened, seeing infinite loops and possibilities, hearing hidden potential turned into melody. There was no need for fear, so Rodney closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was safely on the floor with John beside him. Without looking, he reached out for John's hand and hoped for the best.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 30 minutes.


End file.
